


Do it again?

by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilolive/pseuds/tensofthousandsoftinyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You <i>kissed</i> me. In the tent, remember? And in the movie theatre, you held <i>my</i> hand. And all day you’ve been…I don’t get this. I don’t get <i>you</i>.” </p><p>Just a short bit of fluffy nonsense because there can never be enough fic commemorating this historical moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> Additional inspiration: _Breathe_ by [iridescentglow.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1937901)

Connor drew back slowly. He couldn’t read Jude’s expression, but the faint blush on his cheeks gave him hope. As did the fact that Jude had, definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, just kissed him back. 

Was he supposed to talk now? He went with, “See?” Jude kept on staring back at him. Connor started beaming thoughts across the space between them. _Not leading you on. Kissing you is not like kissing Daria. I like you. Like that. Do you like me? I think I might be gay. Please tell me you’re gay so it’s OK for me to say it. I want to kiss you again. Please just say something or kiss me back already._ 

“What do I see?” Uh oh. Jude still sounded pissed. He started to use his words. Not great ones, admittedly. 

“Are you still mad at me?”

“A little. I don’t know. It depends.”

“On what?” 

“Whether you can tell me why you just did that. _Again_.”

“Because I _wanted_ to, all right! I wanted to kiss you.”

“Thank you. At last.” Jude’s blush deepened but, at the same time, his expression cleared and light came back into his eyes. Connor watched as the tip of Jude’s tongue came out of his mouth and slowly licked across his lower lip. 

“There’s something else.” Now that Connor had regained the power of speech, he wanted to make a start on getting everything he’d been bottling up off of his chest. 

“Can it wait?” Jude was moving towards him, closing the space between them. 

“I guess…” He stopped talking as Jude’s lips landed. Connor could feel thin hands gripping his upper arms. His knees buckled slightly and his hands came up from the floor automatically, to save himself, landing on Jude’s waist. Jude's lips pushed against his own, testing, gentle pressure. They were soft, as soft as Daria’s, but somehow so much more… _something_. He pressed back. He was aware of Jude breathing hard and his own breath hitting Jude’s cheek and mingling with Jude’s air. Jude's lips on his were no longer soft but firm, insistent. Connor’s legs trembled again. Were they about to…? He didn’t know if he was ready to touch tongues with his best friend. He needed to breathe. 

Connor broke off first this time, jerking back and taking in a deep gasp of air though his nose. He kept his hands on Jude’s waist, tightening them, afraid to let go in case the spell broke. 

“You were saying?” Jude’s expression was intent, amused. He looked different—older—somehow. Connor had the sensation of being wrong-footed, taken by surprise. As though, for once, he was the inexperienced one. He liked it. Probably. 

“Uh, yeah” he managed to stammer in response. “Um. Never mind. Do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.


End file.
